1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a supporting module and/or a motion assistance apparatus including the supporting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, a number of people are experiencing inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there is a growing interest in motion assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. The motion assistance apparatuses may include active joint structures including hydraulic systems and/or driving motors to drive each joint portion to improve muscular strength of legs of the users.